Bring Me To Life
by Cdmarshall96
Summary: Summary Inside ;)
1. Introduction

**Bring me to Life**

Rated M

Disclaimer:

Credit for noticable plot lines of Harry Potter and Characters belong to J.K Rowling

Credit for noticable plot lines of Sherlock and Character(s) belong to Mark Gatiss, Steven Mofatt, and Stephen Thompson

I get no compensation from my use of these characters and plot nor credit for their creation. Merely the pleasure of others seeing my admitably amature peices of writing and the fun of playing with them.

Crossover Harry Potter/Sherlock

Pairings: Severus/Sherlock...Harry/Tom R... Hermione/Remus/Sirius...Draco/Forge...Lucius/Narcissa...Luna/Neville

Bashing: Dumbledore/Weasleys (-Forge)/Generalized Light Side

Summary in the world of Sherlock Holmes: Sherlock is anything but stupid, unlike the common idiots running around him like rats. While everyone else had their heads in the clouds, he was the only one to notice the strangely behaved humans that were seemingly in chaos and distress. Following these humans he was able to get a glimps of the strange place that was wizarding britain. How will he get roped into the war that is raging in this new and exciting world. How exciting this new danger!

Summary in the world of Harry Potter: Severus snape was not easily intrigued, but seeing the strangly attractive muggle slipping into the wizarding world did it. Muggles are not suppose to be able to see the doors to their world, but this was obviously not just some muggle. There was no magical signature coming from the man but his essence reeked of brilliance. Severus did not know who he was, but he was certainly about to find out..and how would this man slip his way in their world, their war, and the cold heart of one Severus Snape.

Warnings: ALOT OF OC on BOTH accounts. Slash. Three ways. Descriptive sex both gay, strait, and polyamorous. Character bashing.

Note from the author.

If you don't like the plot line of my story please leave. Do not waste yours and my time with flaming that I don't care enough to even finish reading.

If you see gramatical, spelling, or factual errors please feel free to politely correct me. Constructive criticisms and advice are welcome.

I will not have a set plan for posting. So sorry. I am one of those people that has things other than write to do in my life. You know like working, errands, and wedding to plan along with sick family members. Unfortunately the real world does exist.

I love plot but I am in love with sex and romance. So if there is a scene you would like to see or a pairing you would like added. Let me know. :)

Please R&R with the appropriate respect and I will likely respond to you in the comments of my chapters. The first chapter will be posted by morning, so if you want to read it i suggest you follow my story ;)

Sincerely your author,

Aralyn Grant.


	2. Chapter 1

**Bring me to Life**

Chapter 1

Sherlock Holmes was a man of immense intelligence, but, that goes without saying. Who would dare doubt something so plainly obvious. Laying upon his couch while his so called 'friend' stared at a screen, seemingly searching for a job, Sherlock stared at his ceiling. Something was happening but he just couldn't place his finger on what. While Dr. Watson sat twiddling his thumbs at his computer, Sherlock could tell something was wrong by the intensity in the air. Standing up suddenly he placed his hands together under his chin, deciding to pace by the window. It was something but what. It was wrong but how. Then he noticed it.

However discreet they were there was a separate class of humans in their midst. And none of these mindless idiots seemed to notice. Oh but they can't get past the most brilliant mind in London. Amidst the normal idiocy of people hustling place to place, oblivious to those standing right beside them, was a select group of people that were. People huddling together whispering. Looking up he spotted fireworks. It was the end of October. There are no events that would call upon such festivities. Looking down again he notice that the huddles of strangely dressed folks were happy yet solemn. What would cause such celebration with a mix of such sorrow. "I'm going out."

Watson raised his head, eyes lighting up slightly, "Should I come?" Normally Sherlock would accept the company of his companion, but something told him not this time. "No need. I'm simply running an errand." He knew it was a long shot. He wasn't one to run errands. But Watson did not follow this deduction and nodded, "Have fun."

Racing out the door, Sherlock watched as one of the groups parted ways. Picking a particularly distracted bloke, he followed. Close enough to keep up, far enough away to not be seen. He was lead to an old creaky pub that looked like it was ready to go out of business. There was something about it though that kept him following this man. There was a tingling warmth emanating from the building. Almost like the building its-self was inviting him in. As though it was a sentient being trapped inside the icy stone and frozen mortar.

Shaking out of his endless thoughts and dare he say, his emotions, he followed his target to the back room of the bar. Watching the man's actions, Sherlock was possibly for the first time in his life, confused. Why was this stranger tapping on bricks...with a...stick? Polished and painted, maybe, but a stick none the less. At least, he thought it was just a stick. Until the bricks shifted in their place, parting to reveal a narrow entry way to what looked to a bustling city that he had never been privileged enough to lay eyes on. But why now was he to be given this privilege. Those were always the questions. How was it? What is it? Why is it? But as they always said..he was in fact a sociopath and had this little habit of running into danger. Head first of course.

Without another thought he slipped through the parted gate way. So focused on exploring his new environment he did yet another thing that he didn't dare consider.. He didn't notice the set of ebony eyes following his movements through this new and shiny world.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It seemed so long ago to one Severus Snape that he had taken the mark of his master and lord, Tom...He almost shuddered with fear as he thought of the man's true name. Tom was once a kind and merciful lord. True goals honest, dark maybe, but still reasonable and with a good end result in mind. Until one day, he just... changed. His entire outlook on how he wanted there world to end up changed. He became sadistic and cruel. Despite his cruelty he followed the man, throwing his faith into a 'sinking ship' as the muggles would say. Tom turned Voldemort lost that same trust tonight. Killing the woman you loved as dearly as a sister did that to you. Lily meant the world to Severus and Tom new that. Apparently however that fact was missed on Lord Voldemort.

Today he lost everything. He lost his lord, his sister, and everything he had ever placed his hopes and dreams into, if he were to sound clique. Now he was forced to hide his grieving and hide behind that meddling old fool, Dumbledore, to keep his ass out of Azkaban. The twinkling geezer new that he would never follow him and so used Lily's son to force his hand. Of course he would protect the boy. But not in the way that Dumbledore was hoping. He was on his way into muggle London to carry out his plans when he noticed something odd. A man. Not just any man, but a muggle. Muggles weren't suppose to be able to notice the entrance and if they did, it had wards upon it that made it of little interest to a non magical human. So why? Why would this particular muggle be able to see past these privacy wards. The man seemed of intelligence, but not enough to be able to evade the eyes of the spy. First he would find answers and then he would carry out his original plans for the evening. Step one? Trap this man in the strange grey trench coat.


	3. Chapter 2

**Bring me to Life**

Chapter 2

Following said strange man in the funny grey trench coat was the easy part. Trapping him for answers? Not so much. Something was very different about this human that seemed to carry no magical signature. He said seemingly because he had to outward magical core...and yet his attempts at using legillimens on the man was for not. No matter how hard he tried he came up blank. Blank in the literal term that is. There was no mind block. No wall. Just nothing. Like static on a channel without a satelite signal...and yet the man smelled of potential and intelligence. This was a puzzle he wasn't even close to solving. He was use to easy to read. Predictability. This man was none of these things. Perhaps that was what drew him to the man like a moth to a flame.

That all aside, whether the task was simple or not did not account for it being possible. Time consuming maybe, but very possible. The man in question may be intelligent but he was also distracted. It was clear by the awe in his eyes, and the clear discomfort of an uncommon lack of good posture. He had never seen this place, and that was to be the key to Severus' success. Stalking in the distance Severus waited until there was no one left in the hidden ally way behind Gringotts Bank. As the unidentified man continued to explore, Severus was able to make his jump...after 4 hours of following the man from point A to point XY and Z...but still he made his jump. Quickly he brought his large hand to the blokes shoulder turning and slamming him into a wall simultaneously. Not caring that this may or may not be a muggle, Severus turned his wand on the intruder. "Who are you?"

The man who still lacked a name stared at him almost inquisitly. As if he were staring into Severus' very soul. But that wasn't possible. A man with out magic should not be capable of occlumency let alone legilimense. The silence bore on Severus' nerves, "Answer me! Who are you and how did you get in here? Are you of magic?"

His frustration seemed to break the man out of his stouper enough to respond. "My name is Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes. Pleased to make your acquaintance I am sure. As to your other questions. I followed the group of strangely behaved poeple in robes and slipped in through then entrance of an old run down pub. May I inquire some similar information? Who are you to pin me against a wall and question me for one thing, and for another where am I? What is this place? Why do you point that stick at me as though it is of consequence to me behaving the way you want me to?"

Severus paused in his thoughts. This was dangerous. For everyone in the wizarding world. If a muggle left here with any knowledge of what they are they could be in for another war. One that none of them were ready nor prepared for. "My name is Severus Snape and you have entered this world at a very inopportune time. Unfortunately I will have to erase your memory of having been here. This may hurt a little." Without hesitation he encanted a spell he had mastered in his third year of schooling, "Obliviate!" His wand heated up in his hand pulling extra power from his core to pull the evenings memories from this Sherlock fellow...or at least to attempt to.

He watched waiting for the spell to take effect. Mr. Holmes should have looked dazed...confused...should have had any blank stupid expression on his face. Not have an amused and concerned smirk on his face. Bloody hell he shouldn't still have his memory. Who WAS this man. Where did he come from? Why was he without magic and yet immune to there spells. Was it him? Had Severus possibly just lost his power? His Abilities?

Angry and frustrated he turned and allowed thoughts of his little sister, Lily, to encompase his mind. Saw here playing on the swing where they met. Saw her hand him a small blue carnation in gratitude for him saving her. "Expecto patronum." From his wand came a full imaged doe bouncing around him, keeping an eye out for danger and awaiting instruction. So it wasn't him. He was still at one with his magic. Still as powerful and capable as ever. So why had his obliviate not worked on a mere muggle?

Turning back to the man he sighed, "Sherlock...We have a lot to discuss, but I will not be able to let you rome free in this world. You will be accompanying me to run an errand. When we return to my manor, then I will answer the many questions I am sure you have, and we can decide what to do with you." Taking Sherlock to the ministry was out of the question. They were too busy formulating lies and convering up truths to be bothered with a mere breech of secrecy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sherlock was certainly surprised when he was slammed into a wall. He was able to admit however that he had allowed his mind to drift in this beautiful and new place. Still he kicked himself for not knowing. What irritated him more however, and yet also intrigued him, was his inability to see what this man was thinking. He had no clue what this man wanted of him, and was actually slightly concerned when he said he was to erase his memory's.

He felt foolish when he expected the man's funny italian word to produce an actual effect on his mind. When the stick produced nothing but a small blue light he almost laughed and the man's childish games. That changed though when the man was able to create an animate doe out of thin air. A mystery. The mystery of all mystery's. What were these people with the strange sticks that created something out of nothing... why could he not pull anything off of the mans appearance and facial expressions. He was the best. This was his job.

To say he was glad when Severus Snape offered to explain what his curious mind wanted to know, would be an understatement. He had proved time and time again he would do what was neccissary to get the answers he wanted. Running an errand and having dinner was one of the less psychotic things he had and probably would do to do so. "I will accompany you. If only for the answers I seek Severus."

Severus nodded, "Very good. Stay close to me and though I feel this is not something you do often, I am going to need you to do exactly as I say. Grab my arm Sherlock and brace your self. This will be unpleasant."

The last thing that went through Sherlocks mind before he was pulled into the gut renching feeling of apparation, was why did his name sound so heavenly coming from this strangers lips."


	4. Chapter 3

**Bring me to Life**

Chapter 3

Severus, though he wouldn't admit it, was glad for the company. What he was about to do would be hard on him. He would have to change his life completely. Give up everything, not that there was much for him to give up. He would have to all but disappear from the wizarding world to accomplish what he was about to accomplish. More so he was glad for the silence his company provided him. He looked into the small nursery in which his godson/nephew was being held until Dumbledore dropped him on some imbecils door step. No way in hell was Severus going to let _that_ happen. Severus glanced behind him, "Follow me. And keep quiet." Sherlock rose his brow debating on whether or not he was going to ignore the order, deciding it was best to wait to test waters with this man with the enchanted stick.

Severus crept silently to the cradle holding little Harry, son of Lily and James Potter. With care, and though no one would be able to tell, a small amount of fear Severus lifted the child from his bed. He had held little Harry before of course, and yet it still made him nervous how small the boy was. One wrong move...But this was not the time for such fear. The little one opened his brilliant green eyes and smiled, "Sebseb." The cold and stoic man smiled, "Hello Harry. Do you want to go with me for a little trip tonight?" Harry giggled, "Sebseb." To be fair Hairy only fifteen months old. His speach wasn't the best quite yet. Still Severus took that as a yes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sherlock was content in his position. Silently observing, trying to pick details from the man, attempting to learn who he was working with. Not normally all that sentimental, Sherlock was surprised when he felt his lip twitch at the interaction between Severus and this child. He was even more taken back when the man he had originally depicted as a cold and withdrawn type, spoke to the infant with such softness, looking upon him with care and tenderness.

When Severus lead them out of the hospital with the child, Sherlock knew they were breaking a rule of this world. Why else would they need to up hold such a sneeky demenor. He had to break from his thoughts when the arm was once again offered to him. His first experience of travel this way was unpleasant to say the least, and he highly doubted if would get better...but...He was Sherlock Holmes. He was certainly not one to give up a mystery to save him self a bit of nausea. Mind realing once again he was off in some air sucking spinning micro straw, and landing in a beautiful garden that made him realize they were no longer in London.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Carrying the child out of the room and leading Sherlock back out of the hospital, Severus held his arm out once more for Sherlock to take. To his amusment the muggles face scrunched up in discomfort. No one liked apparating, Wizards and Muggles alike. Despite this he felt the grip on his forecep and took them away to Prince Manor in Bibury England. The Manor was old and until now, left untouched since his great grandmother passed away. He had however managed to send direction to Mimsy and Pipsy to get the house cleaned and ready for a young child, so it was in beautiful condition upon there arrival.

Him and Harry would be safe here, and it looked as though there new guest as well. After all, Sherlock would not be able to return home untill Severus had found a way around what ever mind protection the man had. For now though he needed to answer said mans questions, and hopefully figure out living arrangements suitable for the three of them.

"Harry won't be sleeping again for at least an hour, so we will need to take our converstation to his play room if you are agreeable?" Severus was attempting to be understanding of the mans' situation. Sherlock nodded, "Lead the way."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Severus set Harry down, "You can play with everything in here Harry. Me and our friend Sherlock will be talking on the couch, Okay?" Harry laughed, "Okay Uncle SebSeb."

Sitting down with Sherlock Severus took a deep breath, "I know that you have questions, and I know you are confused, so if you don't mind I will explain the basics and then you can ask your questions and I will answer them to the best of my ability." At Sherlocks' nod Severus began.

"To start with then entrance you went through today was a passage way. One of many into a world not like yours. In the world that you entered things are quite different. For one its secrecy is so important because the humans within all have one thing in common that those out side the wall do not. Magic. What you witnessed from my wand today was just that. Magic. The barers of such a gift are called Witches and Wizards.

We have been bound to secrecy for many centuries to protect our kind from your kinds cruelty. While I disagree that all non magical humans are horrid, I do agree that you start war with what you don't understand. That could put our entire world in danger. This is why you have never bore witness before to the place you entered and to the magic you seen today.

For a long time now Wizarding Britain has been at war between what we call light and dark magic. The reason the wizards you saw today were so careless was because that war ended today. That is why there have been celebrations and yet sorrow for our loved ones lost. You should know that my chosen side was with those of dark magic. You see my leader was of good and reasonable goals. Something in him however changed, making the leader of the light seem much more appealing to many in the war. Unfortunately what ever snapped in my master, cost me dearly.

There was a prophecy written about the child that we picked up today, that he was the only one to have the power to defeat my master. During My Lords' transition to insanity he also gained a need for immortality. Due to this he decided the only answer was to kill the child before he became old enough to follow through with this prophecy. I begged him to spare Harry and his family. He would not see reason. By the time I reached there home to try and stop it, I was too late. The woman I had considered a sister since I was a young boy, gone. Her husband, dead. What is left without explanation is why the spell fired at young Harry rebounded, and where the body of Lord Voldemort disappeared to. Regardless of these losses. These questions that are still left. A war has ended today.

Now Dumbledore has forced my hand to the side of the light, forcing me to make an unbreakable vow, a vow that causes death to someone who does not follow through, to protect this boy. He planned to dump the boy on the doorstep of magic hating muggles, his aunt and uncle, and to use the vow to bind me to his-self. I refuse to let that happen. That is why we picked the child up today. Him and I will be creating new identities. Forming a new life. One where Harry will not be hurt by those _creatures._ One where we will be safe.

Muggles, what we call those without magic, are not generally able to see anything of magical creation, for example the doorway that you were able to see. This should not be possible unless you had a magical signature. I have an ability know as legillimens that should allow me to see into your mind. Read your thoughts. My attempt was unsuccessfull. The spell I cast at you ealier with no effect, Obliviate, is an spell we use to alter the memory's of muggles so they forget if they do happen to see something they shouldn't and so they won't go blabbing about our world to other muggles. That spell did not work on you. This is why you are with me now. I can not risk you running loose until I find a way to alter your memories.

Now...I will answer any questions you have."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sherlock was in complete and utter awe. Wizards and Magic? A magical war? Why was this making so little sense? This was a puzzle that was not going to be easy to figure out. Of course he could deduce that his immense intelligence probably meant he was capable of using a larger percent of his brain that the average human, which was probably why these mind tricks did not work on him. That meant that Severus would be spending a _long_ time trying to find away around it. That was a good thing because something told him he wanted to stick around here for a while. This was too new, too exciting, and far too dangerous an oppurtunity to pass up. No he would be staying in this world with this man until he solved this seemingly unsolvable puzzle.

"I think that the questions I have will be best asked over time, as I assume I will be staying with you and Harry for some time. So how about I learn as I go? For now I think someone wants my attention."

Turning away from Severus, Sherlock looked down at the child that couldn't be more than a year old. Terrible that the poor child lost his parents tonight. Even more terrible that he didn't seem to understand what happened just yet. "Yes little one? How can I help you?"

Harry grinned and pointed at him self, "I'm haray." Sherlock couldn't help but smile. It had been so long since he just sat back and was carefree, "Hello Harry. My name is Sherlock." The little boy giggled "Hi Sherly." Harry then proceded to show his new friend around his play room, all the while Severus just sat watching in wonder. Why did this feel so good to him? Those feelings would have to wait till later, "Harry, why don't you show... _Sherly..._ your dragon collection." And little Harry did.


	5. Chapter 4

**Bring me to Life**

Chapter 4

As the sun shone through the silver curtains, one well rested Sherlock was stirred from possibly the most peaceful slumbers he had ever had the pleasure of having. Kicking his feet outward and stretching his arms to the sides. His goal was to get some of the aches and creeks of rested bones loosened up. That goal was interupted when his hand made contact with another body. In that moment all of the memories from the previous night came back to him. After little Harry had worn himself out, Severus put the child to bed in the nursery. Seeing as Severus had not been expecting any company, he had not had any of the guest rooms prepared. They had agreed that Sherlock could sleep in Severus' room until the next day when they could have the house elves ready a guest room.

Sherlock turned his head to the left, taking a moment to examine the sleeping features of this...wizard. It was disturbing that even in sleep this man seemed troubled. His eyes were furrowed, the mouth frowning. He faced the door. From what Sherlock could tell, he must have had on fucked up childhood. That would explain why he was so hard to read. That combined with being caught up in what ever war he had been in. He was far easier to read while he was sleeping, while he was a little less on guard. Not by much mind you. He could tell that if he were to make even on wrong move, Severus would have him detained before he had a chance to evaluate his situation. It was a stoic beauty that the man before Sherlock posessed. Giving in to the urge to touch the face of the wizard, Sherlock brushed a strand of hair from the mans yes and smiled. He would let Severus sleep a while longer. Accepting that he had a more than business related interest in Severus, he got out of bed leaving a chaste kiss upon his cheak.

Walking through the large manor Sherlock peeked into the nursery to see those green eyes staring back at him. He smiled, "Good morning Harry. Are you hungry?" Harry giggled, "Sherly! Dragy Cakes?" Sherlock laughed picking the kid out of his crib, "Alright buddy. I'm afraid your going to have to teach me how to make dragy cakes though."

After a good amount of time attempting to learn the where abouts of the manor, the pair finally made it to the kitchen. Sherlock was taken by...well he was taken by something, when he found two tiny bony creatures walking around the kitchen. Sherlock was about to lose his shit if he were to be honest. Until however Harry giggled excitedly, "Mimmy! Pippy!" The boy wriggled out of Sherlocks' arms, running over to give each creature a hug, while both creatures returned it. Apparently the little boy knew these...things. Sherlock attempted to be polite, "Uh excuse me but I am not from this world. May I ask what kind of creatures you are?"

Mimsy and Pipsy looked at eachother and nodded, "We are Mimsy and Pipsy. We is called house elves. We help wizards to take care of there houses and do the cooking and cleaning. We was about to make breakfast. Would you like something?"

Sherlock nodded slowly, "Thank you Mimsy. Pipsy. My name is Sherlock. I came home last night with Severus. I was actually going to help Harry make breakfast for Severus if thats all right...except...I don't know what a Dragy cakes is." The house elves chuckled, "We can help you around the kitchen. He means he wants dragon pancakes. Rasberry Pancakes in dragon shapes."

Ohhh, that made more sense. He wasn't really fluent in toddler speak quite yet. "Okay Harry, lets do this." The house elves helped pull down the ingredients and the dragon molds, and walked Sherlock through making the pancakes. Unbeknown to them, Severus had woke, and was now peeking in as Sherlock and Harry made breakfast.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Severus didn't know if he wished he were alseep for the whole afair or not, but what he did know was this Sherlock fellow had pulled some sort of string in him. He could feel Sherlock observing him, and faked his slumber to see what the man would do. What caught him off guard was that Sherlock touched him...willingly. And not as some sort of joke. The touch had been so gentle. He swore he could still feel the small tingle behind his ear where the man left the strand of hair. Could still feel the warm brush of lips on his cheak.

As soon as he heard the door to his bedroom close he got up and dressed. Casting a notice me not charm on him self and a dillisionment charm for good measure he had followed Sherlock and Harry to the kitchen. He was oddly touched when Sherlock said he was going to help Harry make breakfast for him specifically. He watched as Sherlock helped Harry onto the counter. As Sherlock poured the ingredients in the bowl Harry Stirred it. While Sherlock cooked the dragon shaped pancakes, the house elves gave Harry a sippy cup of juice in his high chair. Seeing they were about to tray everything up Severus knocked on the side of the door, making his presence known.

Sherlock turned and smiled while Harry grinned happily, "SebSeb! I made Dragy Cakes and Sherly helped." Severus scooted Harry's high chair to the table and help up the conversation while Sherlock moved breakfast to the table. They got Harry munching on his dragon pancakes, and they got down to business.

"Look, I have a lot of work to do. Harry and I need completely new Identities which is what we will be achieving today. New names. New Looks. Everything. Starting today we will no longer be Harry and Severus. I have a friend that will be helping us do that, but he isn't very fond of muggles so I will need you to stay behind me and be scarce," Severus explained.

Sherlock nodded, "I understand. Is he on the 'dark' magic side as well?" Severus confirmed Sherlocks suspicion, "Yes he was. He was the one that got me signed up to begin with. Now I am going to get Harry ready. Why don't you wait for us in the study. Two doors down to the left, wait by the fire place." Sherlock nodded his agreement...But before he could leave Severus spoke up again, "Wait...Uh, thanks for being so good with Harry. And for breakfast." And Severus returned the kiss on the cheak as he headed up stairs with his godson.


	6. Chapter 5

**Bring me to Life**

Chapter 5

After having taken Harry up stairs and dressing him appropriately, we met Sherlock by the floo. I smirked inwardly knowing this would be just as discomforting as apparation. "Alright Sherlock. What we did to get here...that form of transportation is known as apparation. What we will do now is both similar and very different, called floo tavel.. Meaning we will use the fireplace to travel. It will be similarly unpleasant and frightening to apparation. You will stand close to me and do your best to stay still." Sherlock agreed, groaning outwardly at the mention of that unpleasant stomach churning experience. Severus stepped into the fire place with Harry, Sherlock attaching to his side. Picking up a fist full of floo powder severus shouted, "Malfoy Manor." With that they were whipped away and spit out at another fire place.

Harry giggled, "Again! Again!" Sherlock looked to the boy as though he had another head, "Again? You must be on something child." Severus laughed, "Harry is fond of floo travel. He sees it like a ride. He however has your same distaste for appartaion."

They were interupted by a small clear of the throat, "I do believe, Severus, that I have not heard you laugh like that in many years. Who may I ask, it your friend." Severus came to full attention, "Hello Lucius. I admit it has been a while. Please do not be alarmed. This is Sherlock. I know you dislike for his kind but I need your help and I am in a situation with him at the moment."

Lucius rose a brow, "What in heavens are you talking about. I have nothing against his kind." Severus furrowed his brows, "Since when are you okay with muggles Lucius." The man in question chuckled deeply, "Awe. That is where this confusion lies. You are right, I have a unique dislike for muggles, and if your friend here was a muggle, it may take me a moment to be accepting of your situation. But a muggle is not what he is. Whether he is aware or not he is in fact a Seer Fae. Not completely, but I would get it is in his genetics. How else would he get access to our world Severus."

Sherlocks eyes widened, shocked enough to rudely interupt, "Hold the hell up! You're trying to tell me that I am not only a seer, but a fairy as well?! I think its time for more explanations."

Severus put his face in his hands sighing, "Sherlock, calm down. Lucius has a gift for reading the aura's off of people...especially creatures as he himself is part veela. In the wizarding world it is not uncommon to have creature abilities. All this means is you are allowed to be in our world. Think about it. You have never fit in with the muggles. Always been smarter. Somehow knew things that others didn't. Knew things would happen before they happened. How is your eye sight? Sense of Smell? Sense of hearing?"

Severus turned from Sherlock to give him a moment to process what he had just learned, "Lucius, we came here today for a purpose, and now we have two. I need your help and influence to create a new identitiy for Harry and I. We need to dissappear out of Dumbledores meddling thumbs. Give Harry the childhood we deserve. We were going to go to Gringotts to do that and get your help with paper work, but now I think that we also need to get Sherlock an account set up in this world along with a blood test to see what his bloodline comes from. Will you take him to do that, while Harry and I do what we need to do?"

Lucius agreed quickly, "Yes I figured that would be your first move. I will get the files altered for you and will take Mr. Holmes to take care of his affairs. Would you like him under mine or your account manager?" Severus responded swiftly, "Mine. I need to be able to help his with his accounts easily. He is staying with me for the time being."

With that the four of them apparated to Gringotts bank. Walking through Lucius held his head high, ever the proud and wealthy aristocrat. Stopping in front of a desk, "Hello Helsward. We have seperate affairs to take care of, and would prefer to have them done swiftly." Helsward ever the cold and frightening goblin glared at his customers, "Very well, Griphook will attend to your affairs Severus, while Bloodscorn will attend to you Lucius. They will lead you to private rooms with privacy and silencing wards." And then they were lead to seperate rooms.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As Severus and Harry reached the room with Griphook, Harry started getting fussy. "Down Sebseb! Down." Griphook gave the child a rare smile, "He can play in here. The room is safe for children." Severus set Harry down, greatful for the reflief of weight from his arm. Griphook nodded, "Now have a seat. What can I do for you today?"

Severus took a deep breath, "Harry and I need to disappear. We need to see about creating completely different persons for ourselves. We need to see about getting the correct blood work done so as to hide our magical signatures. Further than that we would like to access Harry's accounts to see what he has inheritted from his loss along with his titles. We also need to get Harry blood adopted so as to make sure that Albus can not take any magical guardianship of him.

Griphook nodded, "This will be simple on all accounts. Now while the blood rituals do not hurt they are not going to be particularly comfortable for the child. We will start with view Harry's accounts as that will be the simplest task. I will cast a spell that will take a drop of blood from Harry's finger without hurting him." Severus tilted his head in acknowledgment.

The process was quick as the blood was dropped onto a bit of parchment and Harry's Files appeared. They read as follows

 **Harry Potter**

 **Age 15 months**

 **Orphaned October 31st**

 **Godparents assigned by Lily Potter (Evans) : Severus Snape as Godfather and Narcissa Malfoy as Godmother**

 **Godparents assigned by James Potter: Sirius Black as Godfather and Remus Lupin as Godfather should Sirius be unable to care for the child**

 **Heritage and Titles**

 **Mother: Lily Potter (Evans)**

 **Father: James Potter**

 **Lord to house of potter upon 16th birthday**

 **Heir to house of black**

 **Lord to house of Gryffindor upon 16th birthday**

 **Lord to house of Pervell upon 16th birthday**

 **Creature Inheritance to be come into at the age of 13:**

 **Incubus from fathers side**

 **Feathered Serpent from mothers side (great great grandmothers line)**

 **Vaults:**

 **All properties available immediately.**

 **Potter Vault available to Gaurdian**

 _ **Trust Vault (Gains Access at age 11)**_

 **240,000 Galleon (20,000 galleons to be added each school year)**

 _ **Potter Vault (Access to money at age 16. Access to artifacts at age 18)**_

 **5,000,000 Galleons**

 **Potter artifacts**

 **Potter Manor**

 **Summer House**

 _ **Black Vault: Unavailable until Lord Black passes**_

 _ **Gryffindor Vault (Access to money and Articfacts at age 16)**_

 **200,322,112 Galleons**

 **Artifacts**

 **Gryffindor Manor**

 **1/4th of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary**

 _ **Pervell Vault**_

 **0 Galleons**

 **Artifacts**

 **Pervell Manor**

 **Merlin Manor**

 **Vault 712 to be given to heir upon 13th birthday or creature inheritance. Which ever comes first.**

 **Will of Lily and James Potter**

 **This is the official Will of** **James Potter** **and** **Lily Potter**.

 _ **Our Dearest Friends..Our Dearest Harry. If you are reading this, then we didn't make it. We hope that you who ever is watching over Harry will protect him the same as we have. With our lives. He is our everything.**_

 _ **On a lighter note.**_

 _ **To Severus Snape from James Potter. I leave an apology for how cruel I was to you once and thank you for being so good with Harry. Merlin Knows he adores you. To you we leave the cleared building with in Diagon Ally and all of the equipment needed to start the apothocary you and Lily always discussed with the only request that you still name it 'Roses from Lemons.'**_

 _ **To Sirius Black I leave my (James) diary. You will find all of our fun and adventures recalled with in. I request you share this with Remus.**_

 _ **To Remus Lupin I leave you the Potter Library, and name you secret keeper. Sorry Sirius, you will likely never see Remus again.**_

 _ **At our passing, Harry will be left to one of the godparents written above. Under no cercumstances should he be left with Albus Dumbledore. He is not to be trusted. Under no cercumstances is he to be left with My Sister and her husband-Petunia and Vernon Dursley. Should all written guardians be unavailable he will be placed in the 'In magica tutela Liberi' foster care to be adopted-heaven forbid all four godparents are incapable of caring for him.**_

 _ **We love you Harry. To you we leave everything. What ever you do with your life, we support you baby boy. Be happy. Live your life to the fullest. Find your way.**_

 _ **You will find information on your creature inheritances in the library of the Potter Summer home.**_

 _ **P.S. What ever house you land in, Make sure you shine. Love Dad**_

 _ **Have fun my love, but don't slack in your studies. I wish we could be with you now. Love Mom.**_

 _ **End of Document**_

Severus cleared his throat, wiping a few stray tears from his eyes. Griphook stayed silent for a moment before getting back into business, "I am truly sorry for your loss. The Potters were valued customers. Now if you two wish to disappear the best way will be to create a 'dopleganger' account. We will open new accounts for both you and Harry under new names, and will transfer all of your belongings to them, however we will leave your original accounts open. By doing this we will also create a fake copy of the account information should anyone try to slip past our security and look into the old accounts. They however will not be able to access anything that you don't want them to. The blood spell is simple enough. You and Harry will stand under the red souls fall, hidden with in this bank. That combined with my goblin magic will alter you blood signature and change your appearance allowing us to create new identities for you both with out loosing your original inheritances. As for the blood adoption that will be a simple matter of yours and Harrys blood signed to a piece of parchement which will be sent to the ministry and filed for legality. Does this all make sense?"

Severus gave a small nod, "It does. Thank you griphook."

The Blood adoption was done swiftly without problems. It was the Blood spell that was a little stranger. Severus now stood with Harry, bare of all but there under wear standing under a red drip of water with in a lower level of the bank. Harry was giggling about swimming in the strawberry water. All the while Griphook incanted his spell, ' _Alter ad alterum sanguinem esse. Mutata in sanguinem, et relinquam illam eundem. Quod sit novum creare ex antiquis."_ As the spell came to an end the two under the water fall felt there bodies altered. Walking out of the water they were greeted with a mirror.

Severus now Andriel Drake, Stood 5'6 with long flowing brown hair. His eyes lightened from an ebony to be closer to a golden brown. His body was more muscular, his features more defined. Yes. He could work with this. He then glanced over to Harry-now Dalair Drake, very glad the little boys eyes remained the same brilliant green. That was all that stayed the same however. The boy now had similar long brown hair to Andriel, the features changed to match just the same. Accepting that there new persons would work well, Andriel's mind wandered, wondering how things were going with Lucius and Sherlock.


	7. Authors Note 1

**Bring me to Life**

Authors Note

A/N: Shout out to the reviewers :)

1\. **SB-Potterhead Budgie Lover:** "Awesome fic to read"

 _Thank you! Glad you are liking it so far :)_

2. **Purplehedgehog13:** "Loving this story!"

 _Thanks for your review. I hope I can continue to impress_

3. **trickster32** : "I like your toddler Harry - he had really a way for special names: Seb-Seb for Severus; Sherly for Sherlock & Haray for Harry. Yes I do agree Sherlock will spend a long long time with Harry & Severus."

 _Thanks. I see so many dark fics, and though there will be some dark points in this as well, I also want to depict a care free time for Harry, Severus, and Sherlock._

 _It is the plan to have Sherlock stay with Severus and Harry for a while...but there are turns in every story so we shall see ;)_

4\. **SB (Guest):** Where is this in the Sherlock timeline? Will John and Mycroft come looking for Sherlock at some point?

Isn't Tom the same age as McGonagall? That's a pretty big age gap with Harry. Is he going to be de-aged or something?

Severus and Sherlock are so cute with each other and Harry. This is interesting so far! I look forward to reading more.

 _First to answer your questions. For one this is a weird mix and inaccurate I know, but this is after all fiction so this is set end of first seasoningish for Sherlock while it is obviously end of marauder era for Harry Potter._

 _When Tom comes back into the picture (I'm afraid not for a while) he will be using (Sorry, small sneak peak) the Pervell ring to return to power, and will be reborn as a 17 year old. He will have all of his memories so I suppose as far as mental maturity goes there will still be a gap, but physically and in appearance he will be close in age. Though there will be a mental age gap there will be no hints towards and sort of intimate triggers for those who know what I am talking about._

 _Thank you for that. Because later on there will be turmoil in some ways I want to make sure there is a equal amount of light heartedness. Stay tune for more heated interaction between Andriel (Severus) and Sherlock ;)_


	8. Chapter 6

**Bring me to Life**

Chapter 6

Sherlock walked quietly behind the blonde. Proper, obviously weathly, and yet still humble and having a adequate amout of respect. He couldn't really think of anything to say. What do you say exactly when you are told you're a bloody fairy. It didn't take them long to reach a private office, obviously very well guarded. The door closed behind them and they were sat at a desk where those snarly tooth creatures, he deducted were goblins, clicked his fingers patiently.

"Mr. Malfoy. As always it is a pleasure. What can I do for you and your fae friend," spoke who Sherlock could only assume was Bloodscorn. Malfoy thankfully took lead, "Mr. Holmes has just realized his inheritance. He would like to do a thorough blood test to see if there is anything he has missed, seeing as until now he though he was a mere muggle. On top of that we would like to open a vault for him in which I will be providing a small start up for."

Bloodscorn wasted no time in getting to work, "Very well Mr. Holmes. Please slice your hand with this goblin blade. You will let your blood run over the parchment until words form, at which point your hand will heal on it's own. This will tell you everything you need to know about your herritage."

Sherlock did as instructed, watching as his blood faded into the paper and returned as black ink, drawing information across the paper. Lucius took the Parchment and read it allowed for Sherlock to listen to.

 **Legal Name - Sherlock Holmes**

 **Birth Name - Sherlock Shea**

 **Age 32**

 **Guardian Mother: Lydia Holmes**

 **Guardian Father: Gregory Holmes**

 **Birth Mother: Vidia Shea (Fairy Princess) Living**

 **Birth Father: Kayne Hugh (Human Seer) Deceased**

 **Titles:**

 **Fae Prince by birth right of London**

 **Vaults:**

 **Vault 1212 Trust Vault for Sherlock Shea**

 **400,000 Galleons**

 **Book on Fae history**

 **Book on Fae royalty**

 **Portkey - Destination uknown (3 person travel)**

 **Photo of birth mother and father**

 **Potion to un-lock magical abilities**

 _ **My son - Sherlock**_

 _ **If you are reading this, you have somehow found your way back to our world. I am so sorry you are learning this way. I was hoping for everything that you would live your life happily, and out of this war. I lost your father. I didn't want to lose you too. Now that you are here however there is nothing to be done. If you made it here to gringotts then you have had help. In your vault is a portkey that will bring you to me along with up to two companions with you. If you are anything like your father I am sure that you will need to think about this before you come to me so take your time. I understand. When you were born I supressed your magic, hoping that you would not ever need it...now that you are here however you will. The potion in your vault will help that.**_

 _ **Again, I am so sorry for everything. I hope you will be able to forgive me and are able to understand a mothers love for her child. I wanted you safe.**_

 _ **I am rambling now. I love you son.**_

 _ **I hope you will eventually find it in your heart to come and see me.**_

 _ **Your Mother,**_

 _ **Princess of the London Farries.**_

Lucius looked at Sherlock eyes wide with shock. Sherlock was son of a royal family that was thought to be lost centuries ago. The fairy court had disappeared far before the war of Grindelwald.

Sherlock met the eyes of Lucius, "I'd like to see my vault. I need to know what I am...This is...A lot. I think I will collect my books and potion and return home if that's alrght. Seeing as you don't need to create a vault for me. Mr. Bloodscorn. May I take this parchment with me to show a friend?" Bloodscorn nodded, "Of course Prince Shea."

Now all that was left to do was explain his person to Severus and take his time figuring out who he was. Ironic how he was now his own mystery. The biggest mystery of all. For one...Who the hell was he. Did he even want to be royalty. While he could understand her wanting to protect him, he was still so angry at this woman who pushed him into a life of lies. Really he didn't know what he was going to be doing from here.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Meeting outside the bank Lucius smirked as he layed eyes on his friend, "I am impressed my friend." At the comment Sherlock broke out of his stupor to take a look at the changes Severus had endured, and froze. In complete astonishment. "You...look...amazing. Beautiful I mean," Sherlock had never found himself so enthralled with another human like this. Severus however un-noticable blushed lightly, "Thank you Sherlock. I will now be going by the name Andriel Drake, while Harry will be taking the name Dalair Drake. How did things go on your end."

At the reminder Sherlock shrugged and handed over the paper, "Read it now, but we will talk about it at home." Sherlock only thought for a moment on his word choice 'home.' Had he ever considered a place home before? That answer would be no.

Andriel finished reading the parchment eyes gorging out of his head. Looking to Sherlock he gave a comforting smile, taking his hand gently, "That must have been hard to learn. We will figure things out. I promise." Sherlock squeezed the hand back subconciously, "Thank you Andriel..I like the new name."

On another note, Dalair had decided he had been good and ignored for far too long. "Sherly! Ice Cream!" The three of them laughed as the agreed, dragging the boy to the ice cream parlor before heading home for some serious contemplation. What would they do with this new life, and new information. How would they make this work for them. They didn't know exact answers, only that they would be doing it together.

Lucius smiled fondly to himself, things were going to get interesting here soon. Perhaps a play date for Dal and Draco was in order so the adults could talk more peacefully tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 7

**Bring me to Life**

Chapter 7

At dinner that night silence filled the dinning room. There had been much revealed and so there was much to think of on the ends of both Andriel and Sherlock. Harry giggled, deciding the silence was not going to last much longer, "SebSeb!" Andriel smiled, "Now now Delair, can you say 'Andriel?'" Harry's Brows creased, "An...And...Andel?" Andriel laughed, "That's close enough. That's my name now. Your name is Delair." Harry huffed, "Deli?" Andriel nodded, "that's right."

Sherlock laughed, "That may take a while for him to get use to. He's smart though isn't he?" Andriel agreed, "Yes it will take him a little while, but not too long. As you said, he is intelligent. That along with the fact that wizarding children are able to understand things quicker than muggle children will help us greatly.

Andriel sighed, "Sherlock, you seem to hold no threat to us or the muggle world. You have magical ancestery and so I am not allowed to hold you here. You may choose to go back to your world if you wish. If you choose this I will take you home and that will be the end of it. If you however choose to integrate into the wizarding world I would not be adverse to allowing you to stay here. I would be able to teach you about this world, in exchange for your help with Harry. Lucius and I could help you become quite successful here...If that is what you wish."

Sherlock took a moment, thinking over his options. He could on one hand, go home and forget this ever happened. To a place where he never quite belonged. Never quite fit in...or he could stay here. Stay here where he felt a spark of happiness. A place where he could learn who he really is and flourish. If he were to leave...He would be without Andriel as well...and that was something he was not willing to do. Particularly when there was an option to spend the rest of his life with said man. Decision made he nodded, "I want to stay. I just learned that I could have magic. I want to learn who I am...I want you to teach me. As strange as it seems since I have never cared for children that much, I am particularly fond of Delair. Helping raise him would be an honor more than a chore."

Andriel smiled, "Wonderful...Since we were so busy today I haven't had a chance to have the house elves prepare your bedroom...would you be adverse to sharing my room one more night?" Sherlock tried not to smirk. Andriel seemed to forget that Sherlock was not so gullable. Though he had only been in this world for less than 48 hours, Sherlock had been granted the oppurtunity to talk to the house elves and was well aware that anything Andriel asked them to do would be done with nothing but a snap or two of the creatures fingers. Sherlock did not let Andriel know he knew as much however and agreed to the sleeping arrangements for the evening. He too had enjoyed sharing the bed with another, and was not about to refuse the offer.

As they finished up with their supper, Andriel picked Delair out of his high chair, "I am going to put this little monster to bed. Meanwhile you can help your self to some of my sleeping robes. Tomorrow we will be going to visit Lucius to discuss more serious matters, and to allow his son, and Delair to get some energy out. I will be upstairs shortly.

Once Delair was put to sleep Andriel made his way down the hall to his sleeping chambers. Peeking in he smiled softly to his self. Before him Sherlock stood in front of the mirror seemingly please with the way his own sleeping robes fit. Andriel made his presence known, "I hope they are comfortable." Sherlock nodded absent mindedly, "Yes they are quite suitable I think. I may have to get some for myself." Andriel nodded his agreement, "Yes. A shopping trip is in order. I am sure Harry would like to go shopping as well. Perhaps tomorrow we can take the boys shopping and stop at the park. That will give the boys time to run off some energy and we can talk while they play at the park. I am sure Lucius will be agreeable."

The men climbed into bed curling under thick satin blankets. Turning towards eachother the two continue to talk mindlessly. They learned about eachother. Andriel learning that Sherlock liked american food, while Sherlock learning that Andriel had an appretiation for potions and cooking. In the midst of their mindless talk a strand of hair slipped into Sherlocks' eyes. Not thinking about his actions, Andriel brushed the strand of hair from Sherlocks' eyes with the tip of his calloused finger.

_Warning: Intense Gay Romantic Interation_

Sherlock felt his breath catch in his throat, "Andriel, what is going on...between us I mean." Andriel sighed, "I am unsure of that my self. Assuming that you are lack the answer we both seek, perhaps it is best to just see where this takes us?" Sherlock leaned into the dark man's hand, "Yes. I can agree with that...but...how far are we going to let it take us right _now_?"

Andriel smirked, "well...are you okay with me doing this?" He then brushed his lips against Sherlocks'. Sherlock laughed joining in the game, "I think so." Andriel continued rolling on top of the man, "And how about this." Andriel took to kissing down Sherlocks' neck, nibbling and sucking, memorizing each spot that made the man beneath him moan..whimper. All of the heavy breathing and reactions. Sherlock gasped, "G...god yes!"

The game faded to the back of their minds as Severus went further down, dragging his tongue accross the fabric covered chest, dragging his teeth accross the slowly hardening nipples. Making his way to the lining of Sherlocks boxers and the end of the tank top he was wearing. Creeping his fingers along the white fabric, Andriel pushed Sherlocks' shirt up slowly, kissing each bit of revealed flesh, dipping he tongue into each muscular crevice. Andriel couldn't remember anything ever tasting so sweet.

Sherlock moved his hands behind his head giving Andriel full access to his body. Peice by peice Andriel removed his clothing all the while seeming to worship Sherlocks' body pulling the most rediculous sounds from the man. Sherlock grew impatient seeing Andriel so clothed while he was so...not clothed. "You next. I want to see you."

Andriel chuckled pulling his shirt off followed by his boxers, "Is this what you wanted." Sherlock nodded, mouth too dry to speak. By god this man was perfection. But it was as Sherlock saw the man in his full glory that he knew he wasn't ready to go all the way..after all with all his work back at home he had never had any time to enjoy the pleasures of a man or woman. This was new to him. Andriel saw the shock and fear in Sherlocks eyes and kissed the man softly, "Don't worry. I know you're not ready to do everything. That is why I said, 'where it leads us.' There are other ways of enjoying eachothers pleasure."

Andriel took Sherlocks hand and put it to his chest, "You can touch me, and I you," the hands slid down as Andriel lead Sherlock to grip his cock, "do you like this?" Sherlock nodded, "Yes. You feel good. I like touching you ." Andriel released Sherlocks' hand in order to grab Sherlocks' erection. "Stoke me," Andriel instructed, "Fuck yes. That's it. Just like that." All the while Andriel was also following these instructions. Gripping his hand around Sherlocks shaft, practically drueling as Sherlocks' head wents back attempting to gasp for breath. They went on the this, panting and sweating. Practically melting into one hot melting mess of goo.

Sherlock couldn't help it. He tried to hold on as long as he could manage but Andriels' hands were to warm. Too skilled. and he? He was too new to this. "Andriel. Please. I'm not going to last long." Andriel could have cum as Sherlock spoke these words, "It's okay Sherlock. Me too. Let go for me. I want to see you a mess. I want to see you let go like you do for no one else. Let me see past your masks." The gentle encouragment from his bed partner sent Sherlock over the edge, leaving sherlock to let out a quiet scream, "Fuuuck! Andriel! God! Damn It! So good." He hips bucked into Andriels' hand. Just when he thought he was finished cumming, Andriel let go of his own release. Hearing Andriel curse as his hot streams of cum hit his stomach, he felt his own cock release a couple more weak spurts.

Falling against eachother they got control of their breathing before Andriel cleaned them up and the curled against eachother. Sherlock laughed, "See where it takes us you said?" Andriel returned the tired laughed, "Indeed. There is something about you Sherlock...You...Bring me to life in ways I didn't think possible. As I said. We will see where this takes us."


End file.
